The Adventure to Meet Randy
by Queen Sammy
Summary: Three fans of a semi-famous YouTuber who goes by the name of PioneersProductions, travel many miles just to meet him. But, face problems along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy waited impatiently outside of the store, waiting for her internet friends, Haley and Thomas. "_This is so stupid, why did I even agree to do this?" _she thought. "Sammy?" said an unfamiliar voice. There stood in front of her, was Thomas. "Thomas!" she said, "about time you showed up.". "It's still better timing than Haley, look, there she is." he said, as she walked up. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" he said. "Me too" Sammy said in an excited tone. "Me three" Thomas said in a high pitched voice, trying to sound as girly as possible. "You are about to get slapped. I literally just met you and I'm already done with you." Sammy said. "That's me!" Thomas replied. Haley rolled her eyes after he said this. "Well, we're all here, now what?" Haley asked. "I say, we all travel up to Pennsylvania, and meet Randy." Thomas suggested. "You. Are fucking, kidding me right? Haley and I traveled all the way to Illinois all for you to say 'Let's go to Pennsylvania ha ha', like, what the hell?" Sammy said. "I just didn't want to travel far." He said. "You stupid fuck." Haley said. Thomas smiled. "_What a douche bag" _Haley thought. "Let's just go, I mean, it's better than just going back home." Thomas said. "Fine, I want to meet Randy anyway so let's go" Haley replied. "Amber is going to be jealous as hell" said Sammy. "Well we need money…" Haley replied. Sammy then took 500 dollars out of her pocket. Thomas and Haley stared at her in awe. "I've been saving up." she said. "Okay then, let's go, I guess." Haley said, as she pulled up Google maps and typed Randy's address in. Then they started walking down the the nearest bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

So, the gang eventually found a bus stop, and began to wait patiently for one to show up

"Guys, here come a bus. Finally.." Sammy spoke.

The gang got on, and when they looked for a place to sit, they heard a voice. It was Amber.

"What's up bitches?" Amber said.

Then William, Sammy's boyfriend, came out of no where.

Thomas began to speak. "What the hell is going on?!".

"I tracked Sammy down on my phone, then got William to come down here with me, then we got on this bus, and now we're here!" Amber replied.

Thomas, Sammy, and Haley sat next to Amber and William. Then Sammy began talking to Amber.

"What the hell were you thinking Amber? Why and how did you even track me down like this? You fucking spy." Sammy said.

"I used an app on my phone to track you. And I knew you weren't just meeting Haley and Thomas, I knew you were going to meet Randy, and that was opportunity I couldn't pass up." Amber said, "Besides, I brought William down here too, just be happy you little bitch."

"Oh yeah I forgot, William's here." Sammy said, before giving William a hug and a kiss.

"It's about time you noticed me!" said William.

Sammy and William laughed, while the rest of the gang rolled their eyes. It soon began getting dark, and they were kicked off the bus. They headed on foot to the nearest hotel, to spend the night there, and continue their journey. Sammy and William shared a bed, Haley and Amber shared a bed, and Thomas slept on the floor, because he a loner. They were going to need a good night's rest if they wanted to get to Pennsylvania.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy opened her eyes. She saw Thomas looking out the window in the morning light, drinking coffee.

"Where the hell did you get coffee?" She said

"Downstairs. They are serving free breakfast." He replied.

"Free breakfast?" William said as he shot up out of bed.

"Free breakfast!" Amber said, as she followed William out the door.

Soon Haley got up, and asked what had happened.

"They're serving free breakfast downstairs." Sammy said. Then Haley was out the door, right after the others.

"Aren't you going?" asked Thomas.

"Nah I'll pass." She replied, "I'm not really hungry anyways so what's the point?"

Thomas didn't hear William walk up and stand in the doorway.

"Come on, you have to eat bae!" Thomas said.

Sammy froze, then immediately looked at William. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry. Thomas noticed Sammy's look, then he saw the angry William gently sit down his glass of orange juice.

"Um, what did you call her?" William said, as he slowly approached Thomas, looking more angry with every step he took.

"I...I didn't..say...anything…" Thomas stuttered.

"Oh really? Because it sounded like you called my girlfriend 'bae'." William said in an angry tone.

He now had Thomas backed up against the wall, and he was staring him down. Sammy noticed Amber and Haley standing in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. No one had ever seen William get mad like this before. So Sammy got up, and slowly walked towards him and Thomas.

"William," Her voice was quiet and calm, "Stop. Please."

William looked at Sammy, and the at Haley and Amber. He saw how scared they were. Then he looked at Thomas, and saw the fear in his eyes were much worse than the girls. He backed down, and gave Thomas some space.

"You got off the hook this time, but next time, there will be consequences." William said. "Now, come on Sammy, let's go get you some breakfast.", he finished, as he led Sammy out the door.

Thomas felt like he was going to throw up. He just got told by a kid younger than him. He didn't know what came over him, he just shut down when he saw the look William gave him. He sat down on the bed.

Then, Haley spoke. "Oh. My. God."

"I can't believe what I just saw…" Amber said.

Thomas looked at them, and felt ashamed. He just got really embarrassed. He walked to the bathroom and vomited from embarrassment. When he got back, he saw everyone had been waiting for him so they could continue their journey. So he got dressed and they checked out of the hotel.

"Now what." Haley asked.

"I don't know.." Amber said.

"I suggest, we steal a car.." Thomas said, as he pointed to a car hidden in a dark alley.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Sammy asked.

"Well, what's your plan, bitch?"

"Excuse me?" William interrupted.

William got closer to Thomas, and began to look angry at him for what he had just called Sammy.

"William, calm down," Sammy said.

"No!" William said, "I have had it up to here with this little prick.".

Then William lunged at Thomas, and began choking him.

"Oh my god!" Haley said.

"William stop!" shouted Sammy, as she tried to pull William away from Thomas.

"You stupid motherfucker." William said to Thomas.

Thomas was turning blue. He couldn't breathe. He soon blacked out, and he lay helpless on the ground.

"William…" Sammy whispered, as tears rolled down her face. "You killed him…"


	4. Chapter 4

Amber knelt next to Thomas, and checked for a pulse. She looked at Thomas, and noticed that she started developing a crush on Thomas, but didn't say anything.

"He's alive, just unconscious." Amber told the group. They looked relieved.

Just then, they heard a girl screaming.

"Sam!" said the voice. Sammy looked.

Sammy's friend Cassie ran up. The gang exchanged questionable looks. Sammy just looked as Cassie in awe. How did she find her? Did she do what Amber did?

"How did you get here?" Sammy asked.

"A lot of bus rides, and a few texts from Amber got me here." She said, "Oh, and I thought you might need this." she said as she took a thousand dollars out of her pocket, and handed it to Sammy.

Sammy was in a state of shock, here she was, with three of her friends and two of her internet friends, almost out of Illinois, going on some crazy adventure to meet her favorite YouTuber. What the hell was she doing?

"What the hell am I doing?" Sammy said, "This is just stupid! Do our parents even know we're doing this? What do we do after we meet Randy? Let's just go home..". She began walking away.

Amber grabbed Sammy's arm,

"Let go of my arm, Amber!" Sammy shouted.

"No," Amber protested, " We have a good start. Let"s just keep going.".

Sammy looked around at her friends, then looked at Thomas, lifeless on the ground. She thought for a moment.

"Well then someone better wake this fucker up," She said, as she pointed to Thomas.

Amber knew exactly how to wake him up. She went over to him.

She took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes,

and...

She kissed Thomas.


End file.
